The Angel of Egypt
by a cute honeypie -nati- 1
Summary: Was the Great Pharaoh always alone or did he have true love. Join Namine and Yami and the gang as they discover their secrets of their past. But they are gonna face dangerous events will they be able to stay strong or will Yami and Namine discover their powers, but the question is. Is Namine an Angel? And if she is why do they call her "the Egyptian Angel"?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I thought of and I decided to give it a try!**

**I don't own anything but I DO OWN the plot and My OC SO DON'T USE HER! of the story just in case it's a yugioh! Fanfiction! Yami yugi x oc! **

**I DO HOPE I GET REVIEWS so ENJOY! **

Chapter 1: Awakening

OC (POV) **AN: her name will be said in this chapter**

I was running through the hot desert of Egypt, I couldn't let this happen I wasn't gonna let my love die know. I ran and ran praying to the Gods that he would be okay. I made it to the temple taking a hold of the diamond necklace my husband gave me**(AN: THINK OF TITANIC THE NECKLACE WITH THE BIG BLUE DIAMOND THE SAME ONE BUT PUT THE CHAIN INSTEAD OF SILVER, GOLD). **I opened the doors and a horrible scene hits my eyes, I see my true love standing there.

"My Dearest" I yelled and saw him turn his eyes to me and they widened.

"Look out" He yelled, I turn around and got hit by some dark magic

"AHHH!" I screamed as it hit me, I couldn't get up. I felt a strong arm take a hold of my shoulders and a hand on my waist, I looked up to see my dearest love in TEARS I never saw him cry this was the first time. I felt my energy leaving my body, golden lights surrounded my body. My love looked at my crystal blue eyes while I looked at his purple/red eyes, that were filled with fresh tears.

"We will meet again I just now it and maybe we can start a family" I said realizing tears of my own

"Don't say you're gonna disappear cause you're not!" his deep voice told me

"I love You, I'll always be with you my Pharaoh" I said

"I love you too, My Egyptian Angel" he said finally getting the message that I could see glimpses of the future. With that said I kissed his lips and disappeared, my millennium diamond in hand going with me. With one thought in my mind " I Love you Atem"

~Time Passed~

OC (POV)

Darkness is all I see but I see a light ahead of me, I stretch my hand to it and suddenly a warm feeling enters me. I don't remember anything well I guess I have to wake up and see if I can get my memories back.

~Waking Up~

Still OC POV

I open my eyes to see I'm some kind of white room.

"Oh you're awake Miss" I heard a kind voice beside me

"Hello" I said giving her a kind smile

"I'm gonna call the doctor okay" she said

"sure" I said as she left. I waited for a few minutes and I saw and old, kind and hardworking man.

"Hello miss I'm gonna need to ask you a few questions" he said

"Okay" I said

"First what is your name?" he asked

"Namine" I said

"Do you have any memory?" he asked

"No" I said

"Well it's okay it will return in time but first I'm gonna tell you where you were found" he said

"Found?" I asked

"Yes, Namine you were found on an ice berg" he said

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Yes, you were found by Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba" he said

"Okay" I said

"Here these were with you when they found you I guess they are your treasures" he said

"Thank you" I said

"yes you may go in" the doctor said outside the door. Then 2 people came through the door, A boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes that looked like 18 and a boy with long black hair and blue/grayish eyes that looked like 10 year old.

"Hello may I help you?" I said politely

"Hi I'm Mokuba and this is my Brother Seto" said the young boy

"Oh so you're the ones that found me… thank you for saving me" I said thanking them

"We know you don't have family so would you like to live with us and be our new sister" said Seto

"thank you so much for your kindness" I said

~Hours later at kaiba corp.~

I was back from shopping with Little Mokkie, I'm officially Namine Kaiba since I didn't have a last name. Seto enrolled me in his school Domino high. Well lets say I'm all ready to go to school and guess what I beat kaiba with my dueling deck at duel monster game. It was fun and let's say he was shocked that I could beat him. But this game was really familiar like I've played it many times before. Weird but hey I still got the diamond necklace… what was it called again… oh yeah the millennium diamond. For some reason I remembered the name of the necklace. I settled in my room and got my stuff ready. For school and my deck of course I'm bringing it he said students played it.

"Big Nami dinner time" said Mokkie entering my room

"Okay Little Mokkie" I said

~After Dinner~

After that delicious food I took a shower and went to bed. And dreamed a dream I didn't think I'd see again.

_Dream~_

_I was running and running fast through a hot desert then I ran and ran, reaching a temple, taking a hold of my necklace I entered the room and I saw him that handsome guy I keep dreaming about with purple/red eyes. He looks at me with widened eyes "my Dearest" I yelled "Look out" he yelled then a sudden pain hits my back, I scream and fall down but before I hit the floor an arm went around my shoulders and one on my waist. Those eyes filled with fresh tears but behind the tears was love. "we will meet again my love" I said "don't say you're gonna disappear cause you're not" he said while crying " I love you my pharaoh" I said "I love you too my Egyptian Angel" he said _

_Dream End_

I woke up thinking about the dream and looked at the sun rising I stood up and walked to the balcony and said "who are you… My Dearest" those words keep me wondering why they sound familiar. Taking the dream out of my head I showered and got dressed with my hair down. I took my backpack and my deck and let's not forget the millennium diamond. I put it around my neck and looked at its blue diamond it "It matches your eyes" said a voice that startled me I looked around me, no one was with me. I closed my eyes and saw something that surprised me, the same purple/red eyes. But do I really know him or am I gonna meet him? Well I went down stairs and ate breakfast with Seto and Mokkie. They took Mokkie to school and me and Seto went to school. He said he will wait in homeroom class. So I went to take my schedule, once I had it I went to homeroom and sat with Seto. He introduced me to Ryou Bakura, which we became friends quickly. Class started and I had to introduce myself so I went in front of the class.

"Class this is are new student" the teacher said

"Hello there pleasure to meet you, My name is Namine Kaiba" I said earning a few gasps

"Well Namine there is a chair in the last row middle chair beside Yugi Moto and Ryou Bakura" he said

I sat on my chair and looked at Yugi and I noticed he was wearing an upside down pyramid. "Is that a millennium item?" he asked "yes it's the Millennium diamond" I said "cool" he said and we turned around to pay attention on class.

Yugi POV

I looked at the new student, Namine, I can't believe it a millennium item! But wait grampa said that there was only 7 items does that make the millennium diamond the 8th item. "_Yugi are you okay?" said Yami " Yeah its just there's a new student with an millennium item" I said "what!" he yelled "yeah her name is Namine and she's really nice and it looks like she's friends with Bakura already" I said he came out of the puzzle in a ghost form that no one could see him. "She looks Familiar, like an Angel" he said "Do you think she comes from your past?" I said "Maybe" he said. _I looked at her backpack and saw a DECK! _"So she duels to" said Yami "yeah" I said with happiness in my voice. "she would be a good friend" I said but Yami said something that caught me off guard "Where are you My Egyptian Angel" he said but then I looked at Namine and she said something that caught me off guard as well "Where are you My Pharaoh" she said *something tells me this year is gonna be an adventurous one* I thought _

**Tada! The first yugioh Fanfiction chapter**

**Next Chapter shall be of YUGI VS KAIBA! And I'm planning on making chapter 3 of the beginning of Duelist Kingdom.**

**And stay tunned for THIS STORY AND SON AVERY! **

**NEXT TIME~**

**PS: **

**I CAN'T FORGET MY OTHER STORY DON'T WORRY I'LL POST FOR BOTH STORIES.**

**LATER TARES**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**Hi here's chapter 2 **

Chapter 2: Description and Duel!

**AN:**

**Sorry I didn't describe how Namine looked like.**

**Name: Namine Kaiba**

**Age: same as Atem/Yami**

**Hair Color: Long Snow White hair**

**Eye color: Crystal Blue**

**Likes: singing, her brothers, friends, nature, her Violin, her Piano**

**Dislikes: enemies, when they hurt her friends and family**

**Millennium item: Millennium Diamond. Her millennium item shows the persons true feelings, she can purify dark souls or free them, she can create barriers. **

**Powers: told by the story **

**Personality: she is kind, caring, quiet, nice, protects others, when she gets mad its best not get on her bad side, if someone hurts her friends or family she gets back at them.**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

It was lunch time and I was busy getting my stuff. It's been a month since I got here and I've enjoyed it. Yugi and his friends are really nice and I can't help but notice that Yugi has a darker side, I can't see it but I feel it. When I'm talking to Yugi there's this presence that comes from the puzzle, I wonder. Well I currently made my way to the sakura tree. I climbed up and started to sing a song I feel familiar with, like I used to sing it before. "Why does everything I do makes me feel like I've done it before?"

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there**_

_**On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights**_

_**See the party, the ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase**_

_**Begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this town for a little while**_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you is fading**_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said, marry me Juliet**_

_**You'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

Once I finished singing and heard some clapping I turn my head to see Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura with other students behind them. I smile and look at my friends and classmates. But once I turn to look at Yugi I see a ghostly figure beside him, but what surprises me is that he's the one in my dreams. I was gonna say something to Yugi but before I could say anything the bell rang. So I got down and went to class with my friends. Once I got there I sat down and the class starts I notice the shadowy figure from before is looking straight at me. Once class was over and I started to write a song I used to sing. It's weird cause I feel like I've sang them before, maybe they belong to my past its weird how things are connected to me and the dream I keep having. I notice that Yugi and Joey are dueling again, I smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi guys" I said while waving

"Hey Namine" said Tristan and Tea at the same time

"Hey Namine, do you wanna go my grandpas game shop with me and my friends?" asked Yugi. I smiled sadly and said

"Sorry Yugi I wish I could but Kaiba said that he wanted to show me something" I said

"Ohh well if it makes you feel better do you want to duel me?" he asked

"Sure" I said while shuffling my deck

"You have your own deck?" he asked while the others looked shocked

"Yeah" I said smiling kindly

"Let's DUEL!" we both said

"First I put a card face down and a monster in defense mode and that ends my turn" I said

"Okay first I'll summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, now Celtic Guardian attack her face down monster" he said and then my face down monster was destroyed. "then I place one card face down and that ends my turn" he said

"Wow your good Yugi, okay I summon the wind mage in attack mode, now my wind mage attack his Celtic Guardian and since your monster was in attack mode you lose 1000, then I place another card face down and I end my turn" I said

"Wow Namine your amazing, now I summon Gaia the Fierce knight in defense mode and then I place one card face down that ends my turn" he said

**YUGI'S (POV)**

After I finish my turn I see her smile and then look at her cards thinking of something.

"_Yugi she is a stronger opponent" Yami said while appearing beside me in his ghostly form_

"_Yeah she looks like she's had experience" I said. I turn to look at Namine and see her not looking at me but beside me. She snaps out of it and continues her move._

"_Did she just see me?" he said_

"_I think she saw something behind me but I don't know why she was staring at it" I said_

"_well talk later right know you got to enjoy your time with your friends" he said and with that he left to his room._

"Alright Yugi, first I activate my trap card paralisis defense (**AN:or something like that)** so your knight switches to attack mode, then I summon fire mage in attack mode, know I sacrifice the wind mage and the fire mage to bring me the flaming samurai in attack mode know my Flaming Samurai attack his knight and that puts your life points down to zero" she said

"Wow this duel just started and its over already" he said

"yeah I know" I said

"hey Namine, question what your favorite card?" asked Yugi

"My Favorite card… This one the Egyptian Soul" I said

"Wow that card is as powerful as Exodia or probably more" he said

"Well I got to go home see you tomorrow guys and I will probably be able to go with you guys tomorrow to the game shop" I said

"okay" they said

~HOURS LATER~

Namine's POV

I was sitting down trying to help the poor man on the floor. I was mad at Seto he dueled this man and ended up injuring him. I heard the elevator and I saw Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Joey.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" said Yugi with a voice filled with panic

"I'm sorry this happened Yugi I didn't know anything, but I've been helping him ever since he fainted" I said

"Don't worry Namine, your one of the most caring person I know and your like my big sister so I trust you" he said

"Thank you" I said

~AFTER KAIBA'S AND YUGI'S DUEL~

Namine's POV

I saw as the other Yugi climbed down the stadium.

"Hello" I said

"Um Hello" he said

"I know your not Yugi but you can at least tell me your name" I said

"How do you know?" he asked shocked

"Well I can see the spirits and the souls of the dearly departed ones" I said

"Then call me Yami" he said

"Well Yami pleasure to meet you I'm Namine but I think you know that" I said while smiling kindly at him witch he returned

"Yes I did but it's better a proper introduction" he said

"True, Well Yami I hope we can spend sometime together but right now go and see your grandfather" I said

"Yes thank you" he said and kissed my hand and left running. My face was pink but I smiled, I have a feeling that I didn't meet him for nothing.

**DONE CHAPTER 2 YAY WELL I DO HOPE I GET REVIEWS BUT ITS GOING BETTER STAY TUNNED FOR MY STORIES BYE!**

**PS: CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Romance is starting and WHAT!

**Jo yeah! I'm not stopping this story! But be warned I WILL CONTINUE SON AVERY! I JUST NEED IDEAS AND WELL PLANNING! **

**ENJOY ****!**

Chapter 3: Time together and dreams

Yami's POV

I can't get her out of my mind it's like she is someone connected deeply to me from my past. I want to see her again talk to her, and get to know her. I sat in my room quietly and started thinking until I hear Yugi calling me so I snap out of my thoughts and appear beside him.

"_what is it Yugi?" I ask_

"_well since Namine is coming tomorrow then you could spend some time together with her" he said while looking at the window. __***Okay he's nervous* I thought.**_

"_Okay Yugi what are you planning?" I said_

"_What I'm not planning anything" he said quickly_

"_Yugi you look at the window when you're nervous know tell me" I said_

"_Well since you think that Namine has a connection to your past then you should get to know her" he said_

"_See not hard you can tell me anything but yes your right if Namine has a connection with me than I should get to know her but when?" I ask_

"_Tonight since she's coming along with the others to be with us" He said_

"_Okay then I'll see you tonight" I said retreating to my room_

I sat down and took a nap since I was going to need it.

_**Dream **_

_**I sat down in a bed I was shirtless but then I look beside me to see Namine in a beautiful white nightgown. **_

"_**What's wrong" she asked**_

"_**Nothing" I say**_

"_**You know you can't keep everything from me" she said**_

"_**I'm worried about you" I say**_

"_**They won't hurt me, please lets go to bed please" she said**_

"_**Alright" I say**_

"_**Love you" she said**_

"_**Love you too" I said caressing her check **_

_**We lied down and looked at the ceiling and then Namine dozed off. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear her whispering my name.**_

_**Dream end**_

I woke up with a start I mean I just dreamed that I was worried about Namine and it looks like I woke up when Yugi was already dressed up so I went beside him and started to doze off until he saw me standing there.

"_You're okay Yami?" I heard Yugi ask_

"_Yes I'm fine" I said_

"_I know your keeping something from me so tell me what's wrong" he said _

"_Alright you got me" I said_

"_So tell me what's bothering you?" he asked_

"_Well I kind of had a dream" I said_

"_About?" he asked_

"_Me and Namine" I said_

"_What you actually had a dream of her?!" he asked/exclaimed_

"_Yes but it was more like a memory" I said_

"_A memory?" he said_

"_Yes but it was really short we were having a conversation and then we went to sleep" I said_

"_Do you think you had more than a friendship with Namine?" he asked_

"_I don't know but we'll find out" I said_

TIME SKIP {EVERYONE IS IN YUGI'SHOUSE}

Yugi's POV

Me, Joey, Tristan, Tea and Namine are enjoying a television show. We were laughing and making jokes. Namine and Tea brought some fruits for us to eat like apples and strawberries. We were having a great time until grampa came in with a package in his arms.

"What's that grandpa?" I asked

"It came for you" he said

"For me" I said confused

"From who?" asked Namine

"From Maximilium Pegasus" He said

"What the creator of Duel monsters!" Namine exclaimed

"Him but why send a package to me?" I asked

"It probably has to do with your victory against Seto" Namine said

"why don't you open it Yug?" asked Joey

"Well okay" I said

I found a video tape and two cards and a glove with two star chips. I place the video and everyone was watching it but then everything got dark and everyone froze.

"_Yugi let me handle this" Said Yami_

"_Alright" I said_

Time skip

YUGI'S POV  
My grandpa is gone! I can't think straight. Everything is out of control. I have to go to Duelist kingdom to get my grandpa back. Namine decided to stay with me knowing that I'm alone in the house so right know I'm in my bed tossing and turning, with no way of sleeping.

Namine's POV

I was currently awake Yugi gave me the guest room I heard Yami in our mind communication.

"_Is he okay Yami?" I asked_

"_He keeps tossing and turning he'll never fall asleep at this rate" he said_

"_Okay I'm going to his room okay" I said_

"_got it" he said_

I stood up and walked to Yugi's room and entered.

"Yugi you don't have to hide I know your awake" I said

"I can't sleep" he said with a sad look on his face

"Do you want me to sing a song?" I asked him

"yes please" he said

"_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said, I'll never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light**_

_**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window darling**_

_**Everything's on fire**_

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on**_

_**Hold onto this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Come morning light,**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound..." **_

I was currently caressing Yugi's hair he was soundly asleep. The song I sang brought many feelings into my heart. I was lost in my own thoughts as I saw Yami waiting for me to say something.

"You have a way with kids" he said

"Really, it comes natural to me" I said

"You seem lost in thought is something on your mind?" he asked

"I have sang this before" I said

"What do you think of Yugi?" he asked

"He is like a son to me" I say looking at him in the eyes

"He is like a son to me to, not because of looks but how he believes in me and has faith in me" he said

"Do you have weird dreams that we are in a conversation together" I say

"You have them to?" he asked

"Why yes" I say

"Do you think we have a past together?" he asked. When he said that it made me blush.

"Yes I think we did" I said

"Well we have plenty of time to talk about this so you should rest" he said

"Yes thank you I enjoy talking and spending time with you" I said. I leaned in and kissed his check. I saw him go a few shades red. He snapped out of it and kissed my forehead, his warm lips felt nice on my skin. I stood up and walked to the guest room lied down and went to sleep.

**Tada! Yay this chappie is done and it looks like Yami and Namine are getting closer every day! Their romance is starting to blom! Well don't forget to review and I don't own nothing of the anime or the songs. But I DO OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC! Enjoy your time reading I promise to post a Chappie of Son Avery!**

**Au Revoir**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Conversation, Memories!

**Sorry had to study for many test nut here's chapter 4**

**Chapter 4: sweet Conversation**

Yami's POV

I was watching Yugi talk to Namine and Joey, the three of them entered the Duelist Kingdom. What got me mad was that Weevil threw away Yugi's Exodia cards. I was really mad that know Joey is sneezing. Namine jumped in the water to help Joey. But after that Tea and Tristan helped them get on the boat again. Right now Yugi, Joey and Namine are sleeping, on the ground. And may I add that both Yugi and Joey are great friends I mean they told Namine that she could sleep on the mattress they had. Since I can't sleep I'm gonna go outside but since I can't cause I need Yugi's body then I'll have to take over it. So I had to do it. I walked to the view of the ocean, with the wind blowing in my face it was hard to not close my eyes and think, who was I? why am I here? So many questions to answer. My thoughts were caught short by a angelical voice.

"Can't sleep huh?" asked Namine

"Well more like I can't sleep" I say as I turn toward her

"Jeje well why's that?" she asked while giggling

"Well for starters I'm a spirit and I don't sleep" I say while smiling

"Well maybe you can" she said while looking at her white converse. Wait I forgot to mention she is wearing a knee length white dress with a baby blue jacket.

"How?" I ask

"Well I can sing for you or we can talk" she said

"I think we should talk it can get my mind out of my memories for a while" I say

"It's funny though everything I do with you or I do it feels like I've done it before" she says

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well let's say remember when I sang to Yugi the other night? Well it's like I've done it before. Memories are a horrible thing to lose" she said while letting a tear slip past her eye. I stood up and walked up to her and whipped away the tear in her eyes. Once I did that I stared at her and she stared at me, the wind was blowing on her face I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden I hugged her.( )

I seriously don't know what came over me, considering the I placed her head on my shoulders.

Namine's POV

I was blushing scarlet red I mean, I am hugging Yami! For some reason I don't feel weird I feel calm and warm. It's like Yami warm embrace is calming, I felt so relaxed that I left my body take over and I wrapped my arms on Yami's neck. One of his hands are on my waist while his other hand is on my neck. He started to pass his hand through my knee length snow white hair. I felt free and joyful; his skin was so soft under my fingertips. I was about to tell him something until I heard sniffing and I felt my shoulder getting wet. I look up and see Yami CRYING, I never thought that I'd see him this way.

"What's wrong?" I ask him worriedly

"Even if I try so hard to remember you I can't, it's like your someone important to me. I just am listening to what my heart tells me" he said while letting his tears fall

"What is it telling you?" I ask

"To always protect you and be there for you and Yugi" he said. I look straight in his eyes the same eyes of my dream. Then everything blacks out of my vision but it's like watching a illusion.

_New Memory_

_I was walking around looking for someone then I spot those eyes. Those same red eyes that show love, care and gentleness. I ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged in medially back. His warm embrace calmed me down and then I felt something kick in my stomach. I look at him and see him smiling at me. And the first thing he does is place his hand on my three month baby in my stomach. He rubs his hand and the baby kicks again._

"_Well it looks like he or she loves us" I say_

"_I'll always protect you and our baby" he said_

"_I love you… so much" I say_

"_I love you too" he said but then I felt a kick again _

"_hehe" I giggle_

"_And our baby" he said kissing my stomach_

_I look at him and press my lips to his, he places his hands on my waist and I place my hands on his neck. Our lips move in perfect sinc and soon he enters my mouth, his tongue rubs mine and I can't help but moan. We part and walk hand in hand to our room to talk about normal things like the baby and if it's gonna be a girl or a boy._

_Memory End_

I gasp and look at Yami, he looks at me confused then I say "memories" and then I totally black out.

Yami's POV

After Namine faints I quickly take a hold of her before she hits the floor. I carry her bridal stile to where she was sleeping I place her on the mattress and I put the blankets over her body. I place a kiss on her forehead, man I know her for only two weeks and I'm already falling in love with her and what did she mean when she said "memories"?

"_it looks to me you already Love her, Yami" said Yugi_

"_how long have you've been standing there?" I ask startled _

"_when I heard her say memories" he said_

"_yes I do love her" I say looking down_

"_well if you're love is strong for her then you should tell her, I'm sure she feels the same way" he said_

"_alright I'll tell her" I say_

"_and besides I think she was more than just a friend of yours from your past" he said_

"_then what do you think she was?" I ask_

"_probably a wife, girlfriend?" he said_

"_Maybe but I think my memories would become clear that she is important, so I won't let anyone hurt her" I say_

"_you got it and I'll be there to help you" he said smiling at me. His smile made me smile. _

Tomorrow we reach Duelist Kingdom!

**Done I'll post the next chappie soon and I'll post a chap of Son Avery tomorrow! **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Weevil vs Yami!

**Chapter 5: Weevil vs Yugi! Close to a kiss**

Chapter 5: Weevil vs Yugi! Close to a kiss

Namine's POV

I was currently standing beside Yugi and Joey waiting for the Duelist kingdom to begin the tournament I had my glove on and my starchips were obviously on my glove.

"So Namine your nervous?" asked Tea

"A bit actually" I said

"You'll be alright" said Yugi

"I know" I said

We headed to the forest looking for some duelist, I was looking around when I saw Weevil smirking evilly at us, but then he ran off. Then when we came up to him he said.

"Yugi I challenge you to a duel" he said. I noticed the puzzle started glowing and I soon Yami was standing there

"It's time to duel" he said

TIME SKIP( I DON'T REMEMBER THE DETAILS OF THE DUEL)

Once the duel was over Weevil wanted to pull a stunt so he ordered his monster to attack but since the duel was over it was to hurt him. So I did what was logical to me.

"Yugi look out" I yelled. I jumped in front of him and then I waited for the impact but it never came, I looked at my hand and saw the blast he fired! I was SHOCKED! AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE YAMI SAW THIS, the only thing that came to my mind was that I had to protect Yami and Yugi! So I concentrated and the attack disappeared.

"You okay Namine?" asked Yami in our mind conversation

"Yeah can we talk later tonight?" I said

"Of course" he said

LATER THAT NIGHT BEFORE BAKURA'S SHADOW GAME! (AN: FAV DUEL )

Yami's POV

"_so Namine wants to talk to you" Yugi said_

"_Yes but what should I tell her?" I asked_

"_What you heart tells you" he said_

"Hey look a mushroom" Joey said

I looked over at Namine and motioned her to follow me. We were behind a tree not far from everyone of course!

"You wanted to tell me something?" I asked

"I got a memory yesterday" she said

"Really!" I said shocked

"Yes, but I'm scared!" she said(Think of the song **Far Away** by Nickelback)

"Why?" I ask 'she should be happy to see a memory' I thought

"Of what my past was about… about who I was" she said looking down

I place my hand on her face and smile gently at her and I lean down closer to her face, she gets closer to my face and our lips are so close that I feel her breath on my lips until, I GET A MEMORY!

_Memory _

_She was crying on my shoulder we were standing on a room that was a bit dark she looked a sad. So I did the only thing that came to my head, I brought my face down and kissed her on those soft lips of hers. When I look at her face clearly it was Namine. The girl I kissed was Namine!_

_Memory end_

We got snapped out of our kiss when we heard Mai Valentine talking to the group. I look at Namine and when I look at those eyes I want to say something but I couldn't so she told me well talk when everyone is asleep. I smile witch she returns it and we walk to the scene that's know evolving.


End file.
